Wu's Teas - The Aftermath
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Ninjago's new collection of shorts, Wu's Teas, has intrigued me to no end. As a result, I did some hard work and now invite you to see what happens in the aftermath, from sign-spinning contests to transformational teas, from a remote controlled Zane to being thrown into a coffee shop's garbage dump, please, come, and enjoy this attention-seeking author's ideas!
1. Secret Teas

Heya, everybody! Introductions, I am LizzyLucky, one of those weird (but cool) authors on everything trying to gain a little bit of attention in her attempts at writing! So, I just watched the newest collection of shorts for Ninjago called Wu's teas. Basically a whole bunch of little minute long shorts about the everyday things the ninja do in Wu's tea shop, including rivalry with the shop across the street, spying on people, showing off in the front of the shop, and pissing each other off for the fun of it. Honestly, the whole thing was hilarious, but I had multiple ideas as to what happens after these little blurbs, some good, some bad, so I figured, hey, why not create a little fanfiction and find out? There's pretty much no fanfiction on this collection yet, so I might as well be the first. Hope you enjoy it!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The Aftermath - Episode 1 - Secret Teas

"Ha, ha, okay, guys, for real now, what do we do?!" Jay gave his generic sarcastic laugh before he started to freak out.

"Aren't these things supposed to wear off after like, an hour?" Cole asked, watching in bewilderment as Jay, now a full octopus, spoke.

"How should I know? Check the tea packets!" Jay snapped back, waving four of his arms in the air for exaggeration.

"On it!" Lloyd exclaimed, turning and running back into the room of Wu's secret teas. He looked back and forth until he saw the shelf they'd grabbed from. Running to it, he extended an arm to grab a box of tea packets only to realize…

He was too small. The tea he drank shrunk him too much!

"Uh, guys, a little help?" He called over his shoulder, jumping up and down to reach the shelf.

"I'm coming!" Nya replied, though she had to whisper as her vocal cords had grown with the rest of her now oversized body.

"Ouch!" She groaned as she turned around, hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Jay!" Wu called from the front of the store.

"Are you sleeping on the job _again_?" He yelled, sounding irritated.

"No, of course not! Ha ha!" Jay laughed nervously, not sure what to do with himself what with the fact that he was now a slimy octopus. One quickly drying out octopus, he noted.

"I'll be right there! It's- hm-hm-hm- … RIght here!" He called back to Wu, imitating the way he would hum when he was rummaging around.

"Well alright, but hurry up!" Wu yelled as the bell on the front door rang.

"Ouch!" Nya yelped again, bumping into the wall.

"Here, maybe I should-" Kai started, attempting to push himself toward Lloyd. He paused though, pupils dilating as he put a hand to his head.

"Ugh, guys, I'm feeling a little light-headed… Literally!" He said, his face reading that of nausiousness.

"Oh, here, let me through!" Cole rolled his eyes, pushing past Nya and Jay. He shivered when his hand brushed up against Jay's head.

"Ugh, Jay, you're all slimy!" He complained.

"Ha! Would you believe me if I said I was more bothered by that fact than you are? Honestly, I'm getting pretty dried out here! Hurry up!" Jay groaned, flopping to the floor.

"Seriously guys, come on! I can't reach the tea packets!" Lloyd complained from the other end of the room.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cole said, rolling his eyes again. He chuckled as he reached for the shelf.

"Man, it's just like when you were younger! I miss being taller than you." Cole said, grabbing onto the first box of tea he could find. This one had the image of an octopus on it, he noted as Lloyd folded his arms irritatedly and huffed at Cole.

"Perfect!" Cole exclaimed, holding up the box.

"I'm not _that_ short. When I'm back to normal, our heights will match again!" Lloyd grumbled quietly.

"Yeah, whatever, short stuff." Cole waved his arm dismissively at Lloyd, who took his turn rolling _his_ eyes.

"Jay! Where's that tea?!" Wu shouted through the back door.

"Uh, coming!" Jay responded, beginning to panic. He grabbed the nearest object to him, which just so happened to be a bowling ball, and lifted it up to Kai, who was floating near the ceiling and looking dizzy.

"Quick, take the black tea to Sensei!" He said quickly through gritted teeth. He reached behind him with another tentacle and grabbed onto a box of tea, the one Wu wanted, and also handed it up to Kai. Kai grabbed both items, the bowling ball weighing him to the floor. He walked, unsteadily, to the door, where Wu was waiting.

"Uh, Jay wanted to… check- that we had everything in stock… He thinks we might be out of- out of… green… tea." Kai said, handing the box to Wu. Wu gave him a skeptical look, before shaking his head and sighing.

"Alright, then." He said simply, taking the box and turning back to the counter.

Kai sighed in relief, wiping his brow before waddling back into the room. He dropped the bowling ball, floating slowly back up to the ceiling.

"Urg, I want down." He said. "Without having to hold a bowling ball." He added quickly.

"...20 minutes for the effects to wear off, or simply drink the inver-tea.  
"For proper use, refer to the inver-tea packaging and instructions." Cole was reading from the box he'd found.

"Heh, how about a couple heavy books instead?" Jay laughed nervously, speaking in response to Kai's complaints. Kai, in return, glared at Jay, giving him his best "not. amused." look.

"Guys, I've got it! All these boxes say to use the inver-tea! Let's just brew up some of that!" Cole yelled, waving around an unopened, yellow box which read "Inver-tea."

"Oof!" Nya yelped as she bumped into another wall, causing her to lose her balance and begin to fall backwards. Unfortunately, Cole stood just behind her.

"WOAH!" He cried out as she landed on him.

"Cole!" Kai, Jay, and Lloyd cried out in unison.

Cole popped his head out from Nya's side, hair askew and looking dizzy.

"I'm okaaayyyy." He slurred. He pulled one of his arms out, holding up the box triumphantly.

A couple of "phew!"s went around the room.

Pulling out his other arm, Cole grasped both sides of the box and prepared to read the instructions.

"I'm sorry, Cole!" Nya apologized quickly as she began to stand herself up. Cole, though no longer trapped underneath a tripple sized, and weighted, for that matter, person, remained at his spot on the floor, lying on his belly and his arms stuck out to hold the box.

"For partial transformations of less than 20%, drink a half a cup of the inver-tea and no more. For a half completed transformation, drink between ¾ of a cup and 1 full cup. For complete transformation, drink a minimum of 1 and ¼ cup of inver-tea, but no more than 2 cups of inver-tea.  
"Exceptions to size: If shrunk, between 1 and 3 feet of height, drink half the recommended amount of inver-tea. If enlarged, between he height of 7 and 17 feet, drink twice the recommended amount of inver-tea." He read.

"Perfect! Brew some up!" Jay all but demanded. Though no one liked being pushed around by Jay, of all people, Cole and Kai were more than happy to get to work at brewing up the inver-tea. Lloyd, only 2 feet tall now, ran between Nya's legs, then swerved between the remaining ninja. He opened a cupboard near the floor, whose opening was taller than he was, and grabbed out a large teapot for brewing. Handing it to Cole, he turned and ran the opposite direction to avoid being kicked.

Cole took the pot eagerly and quickly filled it with water before lifting it to where Kai could reach.

"Kai, mind giving us a bit of heat?" He asked, amusement in his voice. Kai shook his head exasperatedly but smiled and used a flame, in his hand, to heat the water in the pot.

The entirety of the group watched eagerly as Cole dropped half of the packets from the inver-tea box into the massive pot, closing the lid and waiting as patiently as he could for the effects to take place.

"Jay, what are you doing back there that requires all of you to be present?" Wu, his curiosity getting the better of him, walked in a few steps, looking for Jay. He caught sight of Cole, who was flashing from regular color to a glowing pink, holding a pot. Kai, who was still on the ceiling, glanced at Wu nervously. Wu shook his head confusedly and glanced at the rest of the group, Nya holding her hands above her head to prevent herself from hitting it, Lloyd standing in the corner _underneath_ the window sill, and Jay… nowhere to be found.

"When did we get a stuffed octopus?" He asked, still entirely, comically, oblivious to the fact that they'd been into his tea.

"Uh… Just… earlier today…" Kai said slowly.

"Hm. Where from?" Wu asked thoughtfully.

Kai and Cole shared a look before replying, at the same time,

"The internet."

Wu, taken aback slightly, shook his head once more, mouthing something to himself before he turned, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his hand. He decided that he just didn't even want to know.

The group took a collective sigh, each turning back to the pot, which began to release a tempting aroma.

"Is it done yet?" Jay asked impatiently.

"I think so! Either way, we gotta down this stuff now! Rush hour is upon us!" Cole exclaimed worriedly, throwing the lid of the teapot to the side. With that said, everybody in the room looked to the opening of the store, watching as more people began to stream in. Cole grabbed a stack of tea cups, handing them out to everyone. Jay, being the slippery mess he was, had to grasp onto the cup with four tentacles to prevent it from slipping. Nya had to hold her cup between two fingers, trying her best not to crush it. As Lloyd took his, he stumbled back slightly, the entire thing being as big as his head. Cole went around filling cups quickly, going back to Nya's multiple times. Unsurprisingly, the tea was drinken just as quickly as it had been poured.

Slowly, everyone began to change back to their normal selves. Lloyd, still standing under the window sill, began to grow taller, hitting his head as he did.

"Ow…" He grumbled.

Nya, of course, did quite the opposite, growing much smaller in a matter of seconds, falling forward as the shelf was leaned on suddenly grew out of her reach.

Then Jay, along with the rest of the group, watched in fascination as each tentacle began to shrink except two, and he began to grow back into a proper shape. The remaining two tentacles shortened slightly and the slimy blue skin turned into thin, ruffled, _dry_ sleeves, to Jay's relief.

Cole, who hadn't changed that much, simply smiled as the pulsing of the fluorescent pink glow stopped and he remained in proper colour.

"Kai?" Cole questioned. As he started to look up, Kai fell very suddenly to the ground, landing on his front with a loud *thump!*

"Ow…" He complained. Jay laughed sympathetically, Cole following suit.

"Hey, look on the bright side! At least you're not light headed anymore!" Jay exclaimed, laughing at his joke.

"Yeah, there's that." Kai commented, standing up and dusting off his sleeves.

" _What_ is going on in here?!" Wu had finally had enough. He marched into the room, eyeing each person suspiciously.

"We are getting rushed out there in the shop and you guys are messing around? And what is with all the noise? What have you even been doing?" Wu threw his arms up exasperatedly.

Before anyone could answer, he shook his head, holding up a finger to hush them.

"Never mind. Just get out here and work! We have customers, and a lot of them!" Now he sounded somewhere between excited and frustrated.

Not daring to say anything in argument, the group answered once more in unison,

"Yes, Sensei." They each bowed slightly to him, hands clasped, before they ran out the door, single file, and got busy.

Wu watched them leave. Once they were all out of the room, he smiled fondly to himself.

"Perhaps they have learned to respect others' things." He said simply. He turned around and walked over to the wall, where the entrance to all of his secret teas was. He stomped his staff on the ground three times before pulling at something in the wall. Then, he turned around, glancing at the mess of teas around him, a knowing smile dancing on his face.

As he walked out of the room, the door to his room of secret teas sliding shut, he glanced over his shoulder at the door before closing it entirely.

* * *

Inver-tea? Get it? Inver-tea, tea is in T, InverT as in invert as in reverse! GET IT?  
Heh, yeah, I'm not exactly a genius.

Anyway, that was kind of fun, wasn't it? I tried. I hope it was alright, and please, let me know if you want to see more! I would love to keep writing for this collection, but I feel there is no point in writing it if no one is reading it. You can tell me like it, love it, dislike it, hate it, but I need to know that my story won't just be something you scroll past and ignore if I update it. So let me know! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I guess I'll update it when I next have time. Bye!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Spinny Sign

Heya, everybody! Yes, I'm still alive, no, I'm not abandoning the collection. I intend on doing an Aftermath episode for every one of Ninjago's shorts, so you just stick around. I may be a bit slow, admittedly, because I also do art, have another Ninjago One-Shots Collection (Called **Human - One-Shots Collection** ) as well as another One-shots collection in an entirely different fandom, then let's not even get started on my part-time job, piano practice, non-fan-fiction writing, and my incomplete dreams of becoming an actress in all three fields of voice-over, stage, and film. Oh! Did I mention that I'm in high school, filling out college applications, and I have three younger siblings and two parents who both work more than they sleep? Yeah… Basically, I'm doing what I can, and I actually have a surprising amount of free time for all of this, but I won't be able to update every single day unless I decide to gear up a notch and do a little more organization for my own life, which I still need to figure out as I grow out of childhood… Anyway, this Aftermath episode should be… interesting. Mostly random, if you ask me, and plenty of goofiness, but hopefully still on-track enough to be good. Hope you enjoy!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The Aftermath - Episode 2 - Spinny Sign

"Doesn't _anyone_ else find this suspicious?!" Jay exclaimed. He, along with the other ninja, was walking back to the shop after the spinny-sign-off.

"Find _what_ suspicious, Jay?" Cole rolled his eyes.

"Do we really have to go over this again?" Jay pouted.

"Yes." Everyone else, excluding Wu, said in union.

"Urrrgggggg… Fine. Look, after Robot Manager put out the fire with the sign, which makes _no_ sense, by the way, she put out the fire on Sensei's beard with _tea_." Jay explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, okay, what's so significant about that?" Kai asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"The _significance_? Kai, she used _TEA._ " Jay threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"SO WHAT?" Kai mimicked Jay's movements and turned around, jogging backwards into the shop.

" _Tea_ , guys, she used _tea_!" Jay reiterated once more. When all he was given in response was a bunch of confused expressions, he facepalmed.

"She used _tea_ instead of _coffee_. _Where_ did she get the tea? Hm?" He asked pointedly.

"Oh. Well, okay, I guess I see where you're coming from, but what does it matter? And how do you know that it was tea and not water or something?" Cole argued.

"Okay, okay, point made, but it wouldn't have to be tea… The actual point is that the cup is from _our_ shop, not hers. How'd she get it?" Jay stopped, resting his chin on his hand. Zane, who was walking behind him, stopped and watched him amusedly. The whole matter was ridiculous to him. Jay could be such a drama queen king when he wanted, and honestly, Robot Manager probably just picked up the cup from inside their shop, or on the curb side, or just from a customer who happened to be holding one of their cups. There was a number of reasonable explanations.

"Give it a rest, Jay." Cole sighed, walking into the shop.

"Why? Maybe she's spying on us! Maybe she stole it!" Jay listed, slapping his palms together with each point he made. He stopped suddenly and gasped loudly.

"What if she's STEALING our DESIGNS?! Then everyone will think _we're_ copying _her_! She'll improve upon the design and make us look like cheap copy-cats, and anyone who remembers our designs will think it's her and not us and then they'll switch loyalties and we'll lose all our customers and our popularity and stop making money and be totally DUPED!" Jay rambled on, growing increasingly louder before throwing himself dramatically to the ground.

Zane, still watching Jay, chuckled lightly.

"Jay, I'm certain it won't grow that bad. We have more immediate matters at hand to deal with." He said, offering Jay a hand. Jay sighed loudly and glanced over at Zane, pouting somewhat. After a moment, he sighed again before extending an arm and accepting Zane's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." He mumbled. As he got back to his feet, he started grumbling to himself about how no one was taking him seriously. All too suddenly, he stopped again, perking up completely.

"You know what's _really_ got me? The fire didn't do any damage to the shop!" He said, pointing to the wood on the outside of said shop.

"Really?" Zane paused, looking curiously to where Jay was pointing. He was right, though. There was no damage whatsoever, not so much as a scorch mark. Even the fabric on the large shade over the front of the store remained untarnished.

"You've got me on that one." Kai stuck his head back out the door, looking up at where the fire used to be.

"How does that even make sense?" Jay asked, creasing his eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get my chores done real quick and hit-the-hay a bit early. The sign-spin-off was totally exhausting. Just a heads up for you guys." Kai said before walking back in. Jay watched him walk back inside, stifling a laugh when Kai bumped into a table and had to steady himself so he didn't fall over.

"Shut up!" Kai called over his shoulder, at which point Jay burst into laughter. In the background, Cole started laughing too.

Jay looked over at Zane, the situation suddenly awkward. After a moment, he snapped his fingers.

"Ha! I got it! The fire was just a set up!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, no, not this again, Jay!" This time Cole stuck his head through the door, giving Jay a very pointed glare.

"No, no, no, hear me out! I got it, I got it!"

"Here we go again…" Zane said quietly. Cole rested his forehead in his hand.

"No, really, guys! She's a robot, so she's basically like, a walking, talking computer, right? And it's common knowledge that Kai is the ninja of fire, and definitely the most competent of us, right?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Kai called from inside the shop. Cole rolled his eyes before glancing back at Jay, only half interested.

"Obviously, she would have known that Kai would take her sign-spinning as a challenge! She must have put some kind of a fire-resistant coating on our shop so that she could show off her skills and put the fire out!"

Four, not three, but _four_ exasperated groans sounded, followed by multiple slaps of hands on faces.

"How about we call it a night? Yeah, Jay?" Cole laughed cautiously and grabbed onto Jay's arm, dragging him in the door as he continued theorizing.

"Wait! No, wait, wait, wait, I'm serious, Cole!"

* * *

Heh, that one's short, but that's kinda the goal for most of these. I think it's good! Humorous and short, it works. You guys like it? Maybe? I hope so… Anyway, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! See ya!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Music Night

Hola, everybody! No, I'm not dead, but I have been totally not writing lately… School, job, siblings, blah blah blah… Anyway, on to the good stuff at last! I hope… I've really just been struggling at home, so I'm sorry I haven't written lately. I hope this makes up for it a little bit- an update! Welcome to Wu's Teas - The Aftermath - Episodes 3 and 4 - Music Night! (That was a lot of dashes…) Enjoy!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The Aftermath - Episodes 3 and 4 - Music Night

"Dareth! DARETH! Stop!" Lloyd was yelling, pushing his way through the whirlwind of tomatoes being thrown his way. He reached for Dareth's shoulders and shook him to get his attention, to which Dareth promptly stopped "playing" his clarinet.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Wu said you needed some clarinet! Something about the "nuclear note…" Dareth explained, shrugging as he turned to walk off stage. Another tomato bounced off him, somehow leaving him perfectly untarnished. Lloyd blinked confusedly but shook it off, turning immediately back to his teammates and the audience.

"Uh… Sorry, everybody! Looks like that's all the time we have tonight! Now, uh, if you'll note the exit, we need to close up shop for tonight, but come back tomorrow!" He announced.

"Boo!" The crowd jeered at the ninja, throwing the last of their tomatoes before making their way to the shop's front door.

"Eugh." Jay groaned, flicking his wrist to shake off excess tomato juice.

"Ditto." Kai said, grimacing at his own sticky hands. "At least no one will be able to tell my suit's stained." He added, grinning.

"Pfft. That only works for you. My suits blue! It's gonna be like, grey, now!" Jay complained, pulling at his own shirt. Cole rolled his eyes.

"We've gotta get this cleaned up." Nya said, looking around the stage. The others followed suit, frowning at the mess of red fruit all over the shop.

"Do we have to, though? I'm exhausted!" Cole said, pointedly yawning.

"Me too, actually. But if we let this dry overnight, we're gonna have to be up at like, 3 am to get it cleaned up before we open again." Lloyd said, letting out a sigh.

"Precisely, Lloyd. I suggest, then, that you get started." Wu said suddenly, having walked up to the stage behind Lloyd.

"Yes, Sensei." He replied gloomily, catching the mop Wu tossed him. The ninja turned, as though to leave the stage.

"Sensei Wu," Kai started, "what's the 'nuclear note?'" This caught the attention of the rest of the ninja and they turned back toward Wu, awaiting his answer.

"I cannot adequately define it." Wu answered. "The musicali-tea was made to enhance one's musical abilities, certainly, but has too much power. It enhances to an unnatural level. If you'd sung for too long, the power would have built up until you reached a note it correlates with. You hold that note too long and…" He lead off.

"And what? What happens?" Jay asked him, looking incredulous at Wu for his dramatic pause.

"Put most simply, the results are like that of your last song's title."

"Our song's t- Oh!" Jay broke into giggles. "Exploder! I get it! We would have-" He paled. "Oh."

"What? We'd have exploded? How?" Cole asked, looking horrified.  
"I don't know. It's never happened. I can tell you this, though: It drains your energy quite thoroughly. Which is why-" Wu continued, giving Jay, who had opened his mouth to comment, a meaningful look, "I suggest you get to work!"

A round of disdainful groans echoed around the five of them and they began shuffling toward cleaning supplies.

"You'll likely pass out in 20 minutes or so, so get it done quickly, please!" Wu demanded, having slipped back into Boss-mode.

"Okay, okay!" Jay huffed, pouting. "Jeez. All business, this guy."

"Yeah, well, he's got a point, Jay." Kai said. "This place'll never got done if we ignore the mess. And I, for one, would not like to get up 3 hours before opening to clean up rotten tomato."

"Agreed." Nya said, shivering at the idea.

"Oh, hey, Nya, you got a bit of tomato on your shoulder…" Jay said, walking up to her and grabbing a thick bit of red skin off her suit." Nya giggled and gave him an appreciate smile.

"Thanks, Jay." She said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Jay beamed.

" _Jay_." Kai said, clearing his throat in a menacing way. Jay lept toward the broom closet with a yelp and grabbed a mop. He walked quickly past Kai with it, grinning sheepishly. Nya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now that you've tormented your teammate, wanna take a rag and clean off the instruments on stage?" Nya asked, although rhetorically. She tossed Kai one of the rags she held and he scowled at her.

" _No._ But I'll do it anyway." He said, pointing his nose and walking back toward the stage on the opposite side of the room, swinging the rag in circles as he went.

"Come on guys, let's just get the job done." Lloyd mumbled, dragging a broom after himself.

As they each began scrubbing the shop, top to bottom, the front door to the shop opened, clanging the little bell that hung above it. Everyone looked to the doorway to see Zane standing with half a dozen bags on each arm. He'd gone to buy supplies for dinner and to restock some of their most popular teas some 5 hours ago. He took in the scene before him. There was tomato and tomato juice on everything, tables and chairs overturned, a couple broken windows, teacups overturned and spilled on the floor, instruments scattered about a makeshift stage, Kai glowering at the rag he held, Jay "sweeping" but not paying any attention, Cole and Lloyd picking bits of tomato off each other…

"What did I _miss_?"

* * *

Eh, I can totally do better than that, but I've been stuck on this concept too long, so… Anyhow, I finally did one! Sorry I haven't been updating in forever. I really, really want to be, but I haven't really had much chance. I'm appointing this to getting a new job, turning 18 last month, graduating high school, needing my own car insurance, not having a computer, trying to save up for college, and having to babysit my siblings and do chores in almost all my off time, so… Yet it's not a great excuse, it gets old… Anyhow, I swear I'm going to try and be better about updating! I hope this chapter was okay, and keep looking for updates here, I promise I'll finish it to the best of my power!

-LizzyLucky


	4. Names

GUESS. WHO'S. BACK.

(Me. It's me, guys. I know, it's just really hard to know XD)

So… Yeah. I'm back. Sorta. Imma go on a sort of mini-rant here to explain what's been going on: See, since the last time I've updated, I had to drop auto-insurance because it was costing me $275 per month, wayyy too much, so I haven't driven in months. Then I had to move 260 miles away from home to go to college, which started with 6 classes, one swapped out for another, and then two dropped mid-semester, and then I ended up failing 3 of my 4 remaining classes after finals week last week, in spite of the fact that one of the classes I failed was the only one I got 100% on its final for (which I'm super proud of even though I failed the class…). So, failed ¾ of my classes, started college way far away from home, don't have a car to drive, I've been looking for a job for 3 months and haven't got one (although my old boss let's me pick up extra shifts when I visit home, which is nice), I don't have rent ready for next month, if I use my loan anymore I won't be able to start using my car NEXT year, and, speaking of my car, my car's brakes are broken and the vehicle is immobile no matter whether I have insurance or not, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.. Basically, I'm a hungry, failing, jobless, SUPER broke college student going through the hardest part of trying to double major and find a job all at once, so it's a bit icky.

But! And bear with me (is that even the proper spelling for that term, bear with me?), but, I want to be getting back into writing. As it is, one of my 4 weekly clubs is a poetry club, and I've gotten into writing a new poem every other week if not every week, and I honestly miss writing fanfiction. I have a passion for it, just a bit.

And this part is for any of you readers and people who have ever shown me interest or support. Every time I go back to read old reviews and comments, I get a bit choked up. Especially from **The Mayor of Ninjago City** , **Loki God of Evil** , and the guest calling him/herself " **RandomPerson**." I don't know any of you in real life, but I have seen all of you frequently throughout my Ninjago stories, and your support and kind words and excitement to do with everything I write in this fandom actually mean a crap ton to me. It inspires me to work harder and faster all over again. And same goes to everyone who reviews, comments, requests, suggest, favourites, follows, reads, views, etc., etc.. I couldn't thank you all enough for just the sheer kindness I've been shown. Really I can't. And heck, I don't even know if the three aforementioned readers are even active on anymore. It's been a long time, but I would be overjoyed to hear from you guys again.

So! I'm here with a sincere thank you, a sincere question for forgiveness, and a sincere hope that I will remain motivated enough to become once more a regular fanfiction writer. Not just a "twice a year when I feel like it" writer.

And because I've already talked foreverrrr on this all, I think I will leave it at that and, without further ado, present to you all the next installment to this surprisingly popular series of oneshots - Wu's Teas - The Aftermath - Episode 5 - Names!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The Aftermath - Episode 5 - Names

Cole quickly resurfaced from the water and pulled himself up to the edge of the tank, giving a pointed glare to Lloyd. As the crowd's merry laughter began to die away, however, he shook his head and decided it wasn't a big deal. It _was_ kind of funny. He'd have to get back at Lloyd for suggesting the whole ordeal to begin with, though, and then for being the one to mess up not just a customer's name, but a well-known friend's name. Honestly, who does that?

Pushing himself up and out of water, Cole hopped down to the floor with a grunt, noting how much heavier he felt when his dense clothing was soaked through.

"...you see that? On my first try, even, I actually hit the target!" Dareth was bragging.

"Oh, man, did you ever! I can't _believe_ the look that was on Cole's face, how did I not get a picture?" Jay agreed quickly, still chuckling heartily.

Cole smirked and snuck up behind Jay. Kai noticed and sniggered behind his hand, turning to pat Nya's arm and point it out to her. They watched silently as Cole squatted over and, in one fluid movement, pounced on Jay, tackling him to the floor and laying down fully on top of the smaller ninja.

"AH!" Jay half-squealed in surprise, wriggling underneath Cole. "Cole! Get off! You're squishing me! I'M TOO CUTE TO BE SQUISHED!" Nearby customers still watching laughed as Jay continued to squirm and yelp.

"No you're not! Besides, I'm not trying to squish you." Cole said amusedly, leaning one elbow on the floor to the left of Jay's head and resting his chin on it.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT!" Jay grumbled, kicking his legs at thin air. "You're just trying to get me all WET! And it's really COLD!" He whined, to the great amusement of Kai, who barked out in laughter.

"What? No… Me? Never! How could you possibly imagine I would ever think to betray my own innocence simply to cause you annoyance?" Cole said, giving Jay his best innocent face and then blinking in rapid succession for effect.

"Yeah, Jay, what even made you say that?" Lloyd suddenly spoke up, having walked up from the register to stand beside Kai and Nya.

Without missing a beat, Cole leapt off of Jay and got to his feet, spun around and wrapped his arms around Lloyd before the green ninja could have even done anything about it. Cole silently thanked Wu for giving him so much training in speed...

Lloyd yelped and stumbled backward, only barely managing to keep from falling to the floor as Jay had done (who had picked himself up since and was pouting quite profusely).

"Cole! Let go! You're getting my clothes all wet! I don't have anything to change into!" He wailed, yanking one of his arms out from Cole's death grip and pushing against the earth ninja.

"Oh? Really? No extra clothes? What a shame... I'll just have to hold onto you for another minute, then. Actually, maybe YOU should go to the dunk tank next!" Cole exclaimed, lifting Lloyd entirely off his feet by way of his grip around the boy's torso.

"WHAT?" Lloyd shrilled, flailing around in a panic. "No, no, no! What did I do?" Cole simply chuckled and walked Lloyd over to the tank, the latter growing more frantic the closer they got. About 3 feet from the tank, however, Cole simply dropped Lloyd onto the ground with a breathy laugh.

"Chill out! I wasn't actually going to drop you in!" He laughed.

"You- What?" Lloyd blinked. Cole huffed amusedly.

"Nah. You owe me, though." He deadpanned. Lloyd didn't answer, just shook his head and inched nervously away from the tank whilst wringing out the front of his shirt, which had been soaked through.

"Wow. Am I really that drenched?" Cole wondered aloud, looking down at his clothing, which was sopping and still dripping heavily onto the floor. He turned around to look at Jay, who was speaking with Kai and Nya some feet behind him, also wringing out his now-wet clothing.

"Maybe you ought to change into something a little dryer. There is still work to be done before closing." Intruded Sensei Wu's voice, accompanied by a hand on Cole's shoulder.

Cole turned around and smiled a little at Wu, then sighed and shook his head.

"I dunno why I ever agreed to this... All our spare outfits are still in the back room with the cleaning supplies, right?" He said, pointing a thumb behind him, in the general direction of the cleaning closet.

"Yes." Wu answered. "I was not made to be unaware of this agreement, I assumed you would need an outfit and double checked that there were spares this morning." He explained. Cole nodded his head and turned. As he was walking away, he heard Wu add quietly, "Perhaps Lloyd would benefit from knowing he does indeed have other clothing to change into." Cole chuckled to himself and shivered, realizing just how cold he had begun to feel.

"Well, at least if I catch a cold later, I won't have to come in to work tomorrow…"

* * *

Ta-da! Not a bad way to reintroduce myself, I think. But we'll see. I think this one's a little weird, but when don't I? My opinion will change over time, I'm sure. I think it's kind of cute, actually! And I know Jay wasn't actually in this episode, but who of us is not a sucker for a bit of friendly banter between these two, amiright? I feel like I could have done more to tie a few loose ends here, but I guess that's kind of the point to these. They're not supposed to be super thorough, and even for being "the aftermath," they're much like the shorts themselves in that they are short and goofy and partly left up to the imagination of the reader. They're like… continuations to the shorts with a few suggestions to what may actually happen later on, such as the idea that Cole might catch a cold from being dunked and left to stand in his own sopping wet, cold clothing for too long.

Anyhow, I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it, and I really hope I remain motivated enough to work on the next one very soon. Thanks for reading, you guys!

-LizzyLucky


	5. Funny Guys

Am back! This is good, very good. It's been a week or two at least, I'm sure, but better than a half a year, I think. I'm back! I am trying to be better about updating sooner, and I'm proud of how I'm doing that now! We'll see if it lasts through once I go back to college in a few days, but I've taken on a really simple 365 writing prompts challenge, too, so I should be able to be motivated enough to also work on Fanfiction.

Moving on! Thanks for reading my stuff guys, and I hope you can enjoy what I have in store for you!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The Aftermath - Episode 6 - Funny Guys

Jay twitched and yelped as the last of the electric buzz shook his body.

"Isn't he hilarious?" Nya laughed heartily, staring after the stranger as he left. "Gosh, I love funny guys…" She said with a dreamy sigh, and Jay's whole world shattered for a moment. _He_ was the funny guy!

 _What?_ He thought. How could his plan have backfired so much?  
"But I was- _I_ had a hand-buzzer! I was gonna shock- What?!" He exclaimed between breaths, sitting bolt upright and suddenly feeling ridiculous about the beau-tea.

"Jay, you're not making any sense." Nya said, giving him a weird look as he sputtered.

" _I was going to-_ Who even was that guy?" Jay stood up and slapped his hands onto the table.

"Just one of our customers. He invited me to sit down with him." Nya explained with a shrug.

" _What?_ And you _accepted?"_ Jay all but cried out, falling back into the chair the stranger had sat in with a hand in his hair.

"Yeah?" Nya shrugged at him, clueless.

"Nyaaa!" Jay whined, to which Nya giggled softly. "When a guy 'invites to you sit down with him,' he's totally hitting on you!" He explained to her, not bothering to hide the jealous tone in his voice.

"So?" Nya put her hands up.

"So? You- You're _my_ girl! Some weirdo stranger was totally hitting on you! And he used MY move!" Jay said, pressing his pointer finger into the table as though there were some invisible button there that would correct the situation.

"Your move?" Nya questioned, leaning forward and resting her head on her hands. Jay looked at her incredulously.

She probably should've felt guilty; she was just messing with him. She knew perfectly well that Jay was planning to use a hand-buzzer on her brother, and she knew perfectly well that this other guy was hitting on her. Jay was just too adorable not to tease from time to time.

"I was totally gonna use one of those joke buzzers on Kai- because you always love my jokes! And Kai totally has it coming, anyway, he owes me- nevermind… That guy-! Augh!" Jay spun around in his chair and threw his hands up exasperatedly, trying to figure out what he was saying. Nya giggled again, this time more sympathetically. She stood up and walked over to Jay, leaning over his shoulder.

"It's fine, Jay. You're the only prankster for me." She said softly. Jay brightened up at this significantly.

"You mean it?" He asked, bouncing like a little kid.

 _He's so childish_ , thought Nya. That was her Jay...

"Really." She answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, to which he blushed.

"Ah- but he was- he looked so-" He stuttered more quietly, fiddling with his thumbs. (Yeah, yeah, I know, they don't have thumbs…)

"What? Pretty-boy surfer dude who had all the girls swooning because he's so dreamyyyy-" She paused to smile amusedly at the look of horror on Jay's face. "Him? No, no… Absolutely not. Looks don't matter to me, Jay." She reassured him, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"But you said he was funny, too… And you looked at him like- like-" Jay tried to communicate his meaning by waving his arms about, albeit looking very confused as though he didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Like this?" Nya said. Jay looked up at her and she was giving him the same look she was to that blond dude- except even more so. Jay melted and stuck out his tongue with a grin.

"Yeah…" He drawled. "Kinda." Nya burst into a fit of laughter. It was a classic Jay expression, but looked so odd on his face for whatever reason. Then it occurred to her- his hair was all… fancy… And all his features were more matured and defined… But it didn't look exactly like him, either.

"Did you use one of Sensei's magic teas?" She asked suddenly, startling Jay into a state of embarrassment.

"Uh… heh… Well, sorta…" He said, rubbing the back of his head with one of his arms. "I mighta found one called "Beau-tea…" He added, looking up at the ceiling as though it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Nya shook her head and sighed in amusement.

"Oh, Jay…" She said, breathing out a quiet chuckle. "How long do you think it will last?" She asked, suddenly wondering how customers would react to his enhanced features for however many hours.

"Oh. Uh, I dunno, I didn't bother to look." Jay answered her, scratching at the back of his head embarrassedly again. "It'll wear off eventually, right? Besides, I'm lookin' gooood…" He added, puckering his lips as he lifted and flexed his arms. Nya laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Jay. Just try not to become the next Narcissus." She said as she began to walk in the direction of the front counter where a line was beginning to build.

"The next _what_?" He called after her, not having registered what she said. He put a hand on his chin in thought and stared at the ground in concentration when he suddenly recalled who Narcissus was. (A vain hunter from Greek Mythology who fell in love with his own reflection)

"Hey!"

* * *

Not sure how I feel about this one, honestly. I mean, the concept is cute, and I am all for a bit of Jaya, seriously- but I think I changed my style in this one a bit. It felt shorter, it was between only two of the characters, didn't focus so much on the physical effects of the short (such as being shocked and possibly feeling sore from any possible physical changes made to Jay's body for the sake of looking more attractive…), and just felt weird since I utilized the conversation more than anything else to move it all along… But maybe it doesn't matter. It is really meant to be like the short after the short, y'know? And I am so out of the game and still learning even if I weren't, so it's okay. I think I can be happy with this one. And one we get to my favourite shorts (basically all the ones with Zane in them XD), I should hopefully be practiced up enough to feel more confident about it all. Tell me what you guys think of it!

Oh, also- For whatever reason, this really bugs me, but- some people are gonna get on me for spelling it "blond" instead of "blonde." If I'm remembering correctly, "blond" refers to male, and "blonde" refers to female. You can look it up, and if I'm remembering wrong, I'll look it up myself and congratulate you on being right. If I _am_ remembering it right, well, there's your grammar lesson for the day!

-LizzyLucky


	6. Inspection Day

Hey-o! Sorry It's been so long. I've been completely and entirely obsessed with the new installment to Tales of Arcadia on Netflix, 3Below. COMPLETELY. AND ENTIRELY. I've been writing fics for it left and right, and I've been doing daily prompts for a new year's resolution besides. You'd think I would care enough to make time for this since Ninjago is one of my all-time favourite shows, but man, I guess not… Sorry again!

Trying to fix it though, here's the next chapter! Aftermath to "Inspection Day". Thank you guys for your patience! It means the world to me!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The Aftermath - Episode 7 - Inspection Day

"Oops…" Kai said quietly, chuckling lightly. Everyone in the room turned to glare at him.

"Way to go, Kai." Cole said loudly. "We could have gotten a perfect score from the pickiest inspector in Ninjago!" Kai hunched his shoulders sheepishly. Nya sighed heavily but didn't comment.

"I just mopped the floor, too…" Zane said disappointedly.

"And we're gonna have to rewash some of these dishes." Lloyd added.

"I sweep this floor every day, Kai. EVERY. DAY." Jay blurted out.

"Alright, alright! I get it! I screwed up! Sorry!" Kai said, looking around at each of his friends. He was relieved to find that, in spite of all the things they'd just said, most everyone looked more amused than angry. Except maybe Jay. But he always looked like that.

"I suggest you all get back to work. Perhaps we can ask a second opportunity." Sensei Wu said wisely. "This time," he added, albeit with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I would advise you not to hide bags of trash underneath the floorboards."

Kai offered a goofy grin in response and ran to the corner to pick up a broom.

"Come on, Lloyd." Nya said with a sigh and a tired smile. "Let's go tackle those dishes."

"Alright." Lloyd answered simply, waiting for and following Nya into the back room with a stack of dishes.

"Oh, hey, guys, wait up a second!" Cole called after them. Lloyd turned around and staggered for a moment as Cole carefully placed a teacup on top of the stack of dishes. "I figured you'd want to get them all the first time around." He said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But this is the second time around." Lloyd grunted. Cole chuckled and offered a sympathetic smile. The two turned their own ways.

"Can I work on something that's _not_ sweeping or counter duty this time?" Jay asked, leaning against the wall with a broom in one hand and a sponge still in the other.

"You could switch me." Zane offered, holding out the mop he had. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Zane, the jobs are almost exactly the same." He deadpanned.

"No they're not. Sweeping is purposed to _removing_ solid grit from the floor. Mopping is purposed to _disinfecting_ the floor and absorbing _spills_." Zane said, obviously confused by what Jay said. Kai chuckled behind the two.

"I mean that they use similar repetitious movements." Jay rephrased after a moment of thought. Zane put a hand on his chin, puzzled for a second.

"Oh." He finally said. "Understandable." Jay shook his head and smiled fondly at the Nindroid.

"I'll just get a rag and work on the walls or something." He decided.

"That seems fair." Zane agreed.

"Anyone wanna help me locate a new box of garbage bags?" Kai called out behind them, in the process of picking up a banana peel. "I wonder how in Ninjago the inspector missed this smell…" He added quietly to himself.

"I think we have a new box next to the back door. We haven't moved it since it was delivered with the extra stock of green and black teas." Jay answered.

"I thought you said you put that away?" Wu questioned suddenly. Jay cringed, hunching his shoulders. Somehow, he'd forgotten Wu was there.  
"Uh… IIIIII did." He responded. "Just that the old box was in there…" He paused, trying to think up what he would say. "And so I went to put the new box back by the door where it was out of the way… While I went to throw away the empty box! Exactly! And then I bumped into Nya on my way back in and we sorta got to talking and-" Jay cut himself short when he caught sight of the look Sensei Wu was giving him.

"I… forgot to…" He corrected. Wu chuckled and shook his head.

"I will be making a quick trip to the Monastery to clear my mind. I need also to relocate the inspector and ask a second opportunity. Work as quickly as you can, and I want each of you to have taken a shower by the time I return." Wu said. He tapped his staff on the floor twice, as though signifying that he were prepared to leave, and turned around. Kai and Jay watched him leave (Zane was busy opening the aforementioned box of garbage bags) and looked at each other to burst into laughter when he was gone.

"I don't even know what I'm laughing over." Kai admitted, chuckling heartily.

"Me neither!" Jay added, although his laughter was much more hysterical.

"I think you are both just tired. You begin acting like children when you are." Zane commented, re-entering the room with a black bag which he handed to Kai.

"As if you don't!" Jay said.

"Well…" Zane trailed off sheepishly. "I suppose that's true…" He admitted. "But I don't "giggle" they way you two do." He defended.

"No, of course not. You giggle the way _you_ do." Kai said, completely unphased.

"I-" Zane cut himself off. "That wasn't even a very good comeback. It hardly made sense!" He said.

""Well, I suppose that's true…"" Jay responded, somewhat mockingly of what Zane had said. Said Nindroid rolled his eyes but laughed along with Kai.

"Come on, guys, even Nya and I are getting more work done than you!" Lloyd said, popping his head into the room.

"We're working!" Jay said defensively. To prove his point, he took the rag he held and began scrubbing the walls vivaciously. Lloyd shook his head.

"Have you guys seen Cole?" Lloyd asked instead of commenting on the fact that Jay had chosen an area of wall that was already clean.

"Ah-ah-ah, I don't want any part in your situation or your conversation!" Cole spoke up from the other corner of the room. Everyone present turned to see him standing in the far corner of the shop, working hard to clean off the surface of a table that had gotten a large portion of the mess.

"Oh really?" Kai asked teasingly.

"Nope! Last time you got me talking when we were all supposed to be cleaning, you got me all wrapped up in a story and Sensei Wu walked in to find that I was the only one _not_ cleaning, because I was talking, even though _I_ did half the work!" He exclaimed.

"What? Zane wasn't cleaning then either. You totally made it sound worse that it was!" Jay said.

"I wasn't even working that day Jay." Zane deadpanned. Jay whipped around to face Zane.

"If you weren't working that day, how do you know which one I'm talking about?" Jay countered. Everyone turned to look at Jay now, confused.

"You're the one who told me about it…" Zane answered, giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh. Right." Jay blushed.

"Okay, guys, come on. Let's get back to work." Cole said from his corner. A glance around the room told Kai that Lloyd had already gone back to washing dishes. He sighed heavily and turned back to brushing the trash into a pile with his broom.

"Alright, fine. Cole's right, guys." Jay added, also sighing heavily and turning back to his work. With that, and a smirk from Cole, the rest of the shop got cleaned.

And the the next day, they got a perfect score on their Inspection Test.

* * *

Not sure what that was…. Mostly just dialogue and witty banter between the characters. It seemed more like a blurb of random thoughts with a little context, but okay XD What do you guys think of it? It's been so long since I initially published this book, and I haven't written for Ninjago in a while either. I feel like I'm totally losing my touch with these guys, and I've had 3Below on the brain maybe a little too much…

-LizzyLucky


End file.
